The present invention relates to an aircraft multiple disc aircraft brake using carbon composite rotors and stators. Carbon composite material provides excellent friction and heat absorbing characteristics; however, such material is susceptible to oxidation at high temperatures. Many methods well known in the brake art, have been adapted to reduce this oxidation characteristic. One method reduces the brake running clearance, which applicant's invention provides a further improvement thereover.